Huntik Wiki:Manual of Style
The Manual of Style outlines how to keep articles on the Huntik Wiki consistently and properly written. There may be cases in which these guidelines need to be overridden, but it is typically best to check with an active before doing so. If there is anything to add, please bring it up on the talk page. Page Layouts :Main article: Page Layouts The structuring of articles and other pages is essential to the Huntik Wiki. A consistent layout through each type of page means not only that they are more visually appealing but also that enough information is presented. In addition to the main sections, an introduction should be included with some basic information. Grammar Grammar is of the utmost importance to maintain a professional appearance and to ensure that information is presented in a clear and understandable manner. Not following standard American English conventions can make an article be unacceptable as Wiki material. As such, articles are to be divided into paragraphs which are composed of sentences. All sentences must begin with a capital letter, contain both a subject and predicate, and end with a proper punctuation; neither fragments nor run-on sentences are appropriate in articles. Not writing using at least an elementary-level of grammar is unacceptable. Huntik Terminology In additional to English grammar, several words and phrases related to the world of Huntik: Secrets & Seekers have their own capitalization rules. For instance, all spell and Titan names are always capitalized. All episode titles use the standard rules for capitalizing published works. A person's residence, such as Dante's house or Metz' country estate, should only have proper nouns, such as the owner's name, capitalized. An article adjective (the, a, an) in a person or faction's name should only be capitalized if it is the first letter of a sentence. A few specific examples include the following: * Amulet * Casterwill Family * Huntik Foundation * Lord Casterwill * Metz' country estate * Ring (subclass of Amulets) * the Blood Spiral or the Blood Spiral Brotherhood * the Foundation * the Organization * the Professor * Titan Punctuation Proper American English punctuation should be used on all articles. Direct quotes should appear in quotations. The only exception to this is the quote at the beginning of episode pages, which are italicized. Episode titles should appear in quotes when referenced in an Infobox. In-article source citations should use the template. | In A Seeker is Born the gondolier yelled in a panic to DeFoe Help Monsters by the canal * Episodes mentioned within articles should always appear in quotes. Better yet, the template can be used on in-universe articles. * When including a direct quote within an article, it must appear in quotes. * Commas and end punctuation are necessary to properly divide thoughts and ideas as well as to add fluidity. }} Speculation Absolutely no speculation is to be included on articles. Several indicators that speculation may have been included on an article include the words may, might, perhaps, possibly, and so forth. Objectivity All articles are meant to be objective. Think of this as like being a historian. Users are asked to record events as they happen in the Huntik: Secrets & Seekers series. This means that not only is "fanon" (or fan-created information) not allowed but also that "fanboy" or "fangirl" responses are not appropriate for articles. While relationships between characters are explored, this is not the main intent of the Huntik Wiki. Perspective Articles on episodes, characters, and other in-universe items should be written from an in-universe perspective. Again, think like a historian while writing. If at all possible, episodes should be cited at the end of a sentence using the template. Another thing to consider is usage of first person and third person words (such as I'' and ''you). These points of view are to be avoided during articles. Just like a historian, the writers do not co-exist with the characters of the Huntik universe. Plagiarism Plagiarism, or copying sections from another source word for word without giving credit to the original author, is unacceptable in every single case and is fully illegal. Simply copying an article and inserting synonyms will also be considered as being plagiarism. This is in contrast to citing a source. For example, the italicized portion quoted from an episode introduction is assumed to originate from that episode. Copying or quoting from Wikipedia under any circumstance is highly discouraged. Quoted material as well as general documentation should be cited with the template.